gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Suntrap
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = suntrap |handlingname = SUNTRAP |textlabelname = SUNTRAP |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Shitzu Suntrap is a in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The boat appears to be based around the Bryant series of bow riders, particularly the . It also takes minor drawing influences from the . In terms of aesthetics, the boat takes a somewhat aged appearance. The paintwork on the sides, in particular the secondary color making up the stripe and any additional accessories, is somewhat aged and faded. The boat has a unique design, as it is a bow-rider, whereby it features a split cab design for access to the front seating area within the bow. The Suntrap can come with multiple accessories, such as front chrome pulpit bars around the bow up to the windshield, as well wakeboard booms, stylized as either polymer spoilers are metal racks. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Overall, the boat has a good all-round top speed, combined with good handling. The boat holds an in-board engine with a small Z-drive which is not too prone to hitting objects when beaching, thanks to its location being minimally stuck out from the bodywork. The boats engine is somewhat misfiring, in that the idle sound seems to be composed of inconsistent revs, rather than a plain tick-over engine sound, however this does not affect its performance. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery SuntrapMetalRack-GTAV-front.png|A Suntrap with a metal wakeboard boom. Suntrap-GTAV-FrontView.jpg|Front view of a Suntrap in the Pacific Ocean. (Rear view) ShitzuSuntrap-GTAV.png|A Suntrap with a polymer surfing rack in GTA V. Suntrap-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Suntrap on Rockstar Games Social Club. 21baa3f7dcec3e92f41dc3bdac42e827.jpg|A Suntrap with four passengers in automatically assigned seating positions. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be purchased from DockTease for $25,160. *Can be found at Land Act Reservoir during nightime. *Anchored in various locations offshore in the Alamo Sea. *On the docks at Galilee, northern shore of the Alamo Sea. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from DockTease for $25,160. *Sometimes seen parked around the Puerto Del Sol Yatch harbour. Trivia General *The name Suntrap is most likely a play on the word "sun deck", an open deck in the bow of the boat positioned to catch the sunlight. **This is further referenced in audio data, where the Suntrap's police scanner entry name is "sundeck", possibly its beta name.File Data: sundeck_scanner_params ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Despite being called a "two-seater speedboat", the Suntrap actually carries four occupants, even despite having, visually, enough room for at least six people. *Despite having a single propeller, the dashboard features two tachometers, as if the boat carries two independent engines powering the single propeller. References See Also *Squalo - Another boat manufactured by Shitzu, sharing a similar design and purpose. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Boats Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu